bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gelu
Gelu was a retired Glatorian of the Ice Tribe. He was known to dislike the Skrall because they cut into his business. History Early Life Like all other Glatorian, Gelu came into being on Spherus Magna and was placed into the army of the Elemental Lord of Ice. As the Core War began, Gelu was appointed into the Ice army upon them finding the Energized Protodermis Source. As this liquid seeped to the surface unnaturally, an event occured in which the planet split into three parts, making Energized Protodermis leak from the Core. This event was later nicknamed "The Shattering by the survivers. As Aqua Magna and Bota Magna rocketed into orbit, the remaining planitary body became Bara Magna. Gelu was trapped on Bara Magna as a result of The Shattering. Bara Magna Following the Glatorian and Agori being stranded alone on Bara Magna, the two species developed a social system in which different tribes were devised. Gelu joined the Ice Tribe. Gelu was later trained by Certavus. Once he died Strakk had taken over as the Glatorian as the main Glatorian and Gelu as the second. Gelu went to Arena Magna in Atero to fight in the Grand Tournament. But the first battle was stopped by the invading Skrall. Gelu retreated to Iconox with some other Agori. Gelu realized the danger of being a Glatorian and retired not out of old age but for his own protection. Raid on Vulcanus Fero was riding Skirmix in the desert. He had to loot a Caravan. He had been fighting Gelu beforehand and he saw that Gelu was protecting the Caravan. Gelu and the Caravan passed remnants of a battle. There were some needed items for Tajun in there. His Sand Stalker was uneasy because of the chosen route. Gelu calmed them. Gelu realized that Fero was following them. He told the Agori to take the Caravan to Tajun and he would hold off Fero. He and Fero had a small fight but Gelu managed to knock him off Skirmix. Fero grabbed his Thornax and Aimed it at Gelu and told him to throw his Thornax Launcher away. Gelu did as commanded. Fero threw his away his Thornax Launcher. They engaged in a sword fight in which Gelu won. He found a scroll with every detail of Vulcanus He rode on his Sand Stalker back to the Caravan. When Gelu got back to the Caravan it had been attacked by a small group of Zesk and they made off with half of the contents. He was wondering how the Bone Hunters got the scroll. It was in the native Agori Language not the Bone Hunter or even Skrall Language. When Gelu got to Tajun he walked the streets and he found Metus. He could not believe that there had been so many Glatorian matches. Tarix and Kiina had six matches in one week. Gelu knew why. They were both Veteran fighters. Metus tried to get Gelu to go in the Arena but Gelu said he was retired. Metus said that he managed to recruit a kid named Gresh. Metus said he was traveling to Vulcanus. Gelu said he would come along. Gelu met Gresh and then the three set out. Gelu liked Gresh Gelu asked Gresh who he was fighting but Metus replied for him saying he was fighting Ackar. Metus said they had kicked out Malum. The Trio spotted a group of Agori who had a broken wheel. One said that they were from the ice tribe and would not help. The Glatorian begged to differ and said they would help. Metus said they were crazy since Gresh had a match. Gresh did not care. Gresh said he was going to fix the transport and take it to Vulcanus. Gelu agreed to help as well. Gelu persuaded Metus to help. Gresh and Gelu made sure they were ready for an ambush. A Vorox erupted from the sand with a sword and jumped at the vehicle. Gelu turned his Thornax launcher to the oncoming Vorox and sent it flying. Another three Vorox came out and this time, Gelu shot his thornax launcher three times and hit two them, Gelu disarmed the last one then knocked it out. Many Vorox started attacking, Gelu noticed two new pieces of armor and threw them at the Vorox. They grabbed them and then the Vorox started to fight for the treasure. Gelu told the others that he was on Spherus Magna at the time of the Core War. The Two Glatorian and three Agori made it to Vulcanus and went in the inn. Gelu and Gresh said that once a Glatorian loses a few matches no one will want them. Gelu left and said he needed to talk to an Agori about the Map he found when fighting Fero. Gelu told Raanu about the scroll and he was very upset. Raanu pointed out that the walls on the map were not there two weeks ago. Raanu kept raving on about what they would do to Vulcanus. Raanu decided they had to flee. Gresh walked up two the two and said if they did the Bone Hunters would follow and . Raanu asked if Gelu would lead the Glatorian into battle. Gelu said he was out of the business but Ackar butted in and said it was his job. He said he didn't want to flee but did not like the idea of fighting. Gresh said he would help. So did Gelu but he was scared silly. Raanu said he would sent two Glatorian trainees to Tajun to get Tarix and Kiina. He told Gresh to go to Tesara and get Vastus. Gresh went north, the two rookies went west. Gelu had no Idea what they were doing because Ackar had not yet told him. Gelu realized they were going to fight the Bone Hunters. Spherus Magna After Makuta Teridax was killed by a fragment of Aqua Magna, the Matoran Universe was damaged and the inhabitants had to join the mass exodus to Spherus Magna to escape the crumbling robot. Some time after this, Tahu, Gali and Onua recruited Orde, Chiara and Zaria to help carry out Mata Nui's last wish of 'Seeking out the Great Beings" with Gelu. The Yesterday Quest Shortly after embarking on their quest, the group entered a region of jungle. Orde revealed that he had detected a number of other minds present but that they were being shielded from him. Moments later, the group was ambushed. Seeing a sudden burst of energy, the Sand Stalkers they were riding ran forwards in fear, right into a net, capturing the expedition team. The captors then revealed themselves to be Bota Magna Vorox being led by an Alpha Male named Kabrua. After Zaria and Chiara incinerated the net and attempted to disable their weapons, they were blasted into unconciousness, leaving only Gelu and Orde standing as the group was taken away. Capture When the four prisoners were taken back to the Vorox camp, Kabrua insisted that they should be allowed to make a run for it only for his hunters to track them down. Threatening to kill them when they were found, the four prisoners were allowed to escape. After they formulated a plan for the Toa to use their Elemental Powers, the team split in two. Zaria and Chiara took cover and prepared to ambush the persuing Vorox while Gelu and Orde were left responsible for creating a diversion. However, it soon became apparent that Kabrua was blocking the Elemental Powers of the Toa. Shocked by this, Orde and Gelu were forced to abandon their original plan and lead the Vorox East, away from Zaria and Chiara. The Glatorian and Toa of Psionics stopped running when they reached a river. Orde instructed Gelu to climb a nearby tree and hide as the Vorox would be able to track their foot prints on the other side of the bank. When the Vorox caught up with them they wrongly assumed that their escaped prisoners had swam down the river. Gelu then suggested Orde read Kabrua's thoughts to understand how he had been able to block the Elemental Powers of the Toa without meeting one before. Orde accepted the Glatorian's request and attempted a mind-probe. He did this cautiously so as not to alert Kabrua to what he was doing or where they were hiding. Orde was able to briefly see part of Kabrua's memory but was forced to withdraw himself when Kabrua became slightly aware of his presense. Luckily, the Vorox then moved on and did not notice the two prisoners in the tree. Orde then revealed to Gelu that Kabrua had knowledge of a Great Being, who had taught him how to deactivate a Toa's Elemental Powers. In addition to this, Orde had discovered that the Great Being had then disguised himself and become integrated into the Matoran Universe. Bionicle.com Stats Quotes Tools and Weapons Gelu is equipped with a Double-Bladed Ice Slicer and a Thornax Launcher. Appearances *''The Crossing'' - Mentioned only *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn'' - First Appearance *''The Yesterday Quest'' Category:2009 Category:Glatorian Category:Bara Magna Category:Ice Tribe Category:2010 Category:Ice Category:Spherus Magna